


A Fool's Hope

by StarTwins, TheLadyZephyr



Series: The Twice Told Tale of Thorin Oakenshield [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, TRADUCTION, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTwins/pseuds/StarTwins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyZephyr/pseuds/TheLadyZephyr
Summary: Il n’y avait jamais eu grand espoir pour eux de survivre à leur tentative de reconquérir la montagne. Mais pour le sourire de Fili, pour le rire de Kili, il saisirait toutes les chances que le destin voudrait bien lui accorder.Thorin Oakenshield ne croyait pas aux miracles, mais cette fois, il s’autoriserait à espérer.Pour ce que valait l’espoir d’un pauvre fou.Après sa mort, Thorin se réveille le jour où la Compagnie rencontre son nouveau cambrioleur dans la Comté. Il devra utiliser son savoir pour parvenir à changer le funeste destin qui les attend, tout en gardant le secret de cette deuxième chance qu'on lui a accordée. La tâche lui parait bien ardue, mais fort heureusement, Bilbo Baggins sera là pour combler ses lacunes.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fool's Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737272) by [TheLadyZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyZephyr/pseuds/TheLadyZephyr). 



> Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la traduction de cette fiction, si ce n’est un immense plaisir. Le Hobbit est l’œuvre de notre seigneur à tous, Tolkien. Quant à cette superbe fiction, elle est issue de l’imagination de la géniale TheLadyZephyr. Je ne suis, pour ma part, que la traductrice.
> 
> Bonsoir à tous ! J’espère que vous allez tous bien en cette extrême fin de décembre, que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et que l’optique d’une nouvelle année ne vous épuise pas d’avance. En ce qui me concerne, j’adore l’hiver, mais pas la montagne de travail que j’avais prévu d’attaquer ces derniers jours, jusqu’à ce que je reçoive un message de TheLadyZephyr m’autorisant à traduire son travail. J’ai donc laissé tomber mon mémoire (Qui a besoin de faire des études, de toute façon ? (oui, je suis mal barrée)) et j’ai traduit le premier chapitre.
> 
> Sur fanfiction.net, j’avais reçu de très chaleureux commentaires à propos de ma première traduction sur le Hobbit, donc j’ai décidé d’en refaire une. :) Celle-ci sera beaucoup plus longue puisqu’il s’agit d’une trilogie intitulée The Twice Told Tale of Thorin Oakenshield, composée de : A Fool’s Hope, We Will Burn Togheter et Under the Mountain. La troisième partie n’a pas encore été achevée mais tout encourage à penser qu’elle le sera sans faute. Il s’agit d’une fix-it de type time-travel, et le personnage qui retourne dans le passé est évidemment Thorin. J’ai beaucoup aimé cette fiction qui est sans prétention, bien faite et très accrocheuse, et qui est surtout l’un des seuls time-travel que j’ai lus à ne pas être encore plus déprimant que l’histoire originale.
> 
> Alors voilà, je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette fiction. N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail et de celui de l’auteur. Concernant le rythme de publication, eh bien que Mahal nous garde, mais je ferai de mon mieux, promis.

 

 

Sa vision était brumeuse, et son souffle rauque dans sa gorge. Thorin, fils de Thrain, se tenait sur la rivière gelée, les yeux rivés sur le champ de bataille au pied de la Montagne Solitaire.

Dans un léger bruissement, un aigle plongea en piqué devant lui, ses grandes ailes battant l’air. La bête poussa un cri qui résonna dans l’immensité, tandis qu’un énorme poids quittait les épaules de Thorin. L’Orque Blanc était mort, et son peuple avait triomphé.

Le froid de la rivière sembla avoir raison de sa force, et ses jambes ne le portèrent plus. Epuisé, il s’effondra sur le sol dur et stérile.

 _Fíli_ , pensa-t-il, inerte. _Kíli… Tout est de ma faute…_

Une succession de pas rapides et légers retentit derrière lui, et le visage anxieux du semi-homme entra dans son champ de vision.

« - Bilbo… s’étrangla-t-il précipitamment, en luttant contre la torpeur glaciale qui se répandait dans sa poitrine.

\- Non! Ne bougez pas, ne bougez pas ! Restez allongé, répondit le hobbit, tandis que ses petites mains s’affairaient au-dessus de la blessure de Thorin.

 _Je dois faire amende honorable_ , songea-t-il, sans prêter attention au grognement étouffé de Bilbo.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir, parvint-il à articuler. Je souhaite vous quitter en toute amitié. 

\- Inutile, rétorqua Bilbo en secouant la tête. Vous n’allez partir nulle part, Thorin. Vous allez vivre.

\- Je regrette les paroles et les gestes que j’ai eus sur les remparts.

Ses mots se teintèrent de désespoir.

\- Vous avez agi comme seul un véritable ami l’aurait fait. Pardonnez-moi.

Au supplice, Bilbo ne put que secouer la tête de déni.

\- J’étais bien trop aveuglé pour m’en apercevoir, murmura Thorin, et un léger sourire vint relever les coins de sa bouche. Je suis… si désolé, de vous avoir fait courir de tels périls…

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Bilbo agrippa étroitement sa main.

\- Non, n- Je suis heureux d’avoir partagé ces périls avec vous, Thorin. Chacun d’entre eux, sans exception. C’est là bien plus que ne le mérite un Baggins.  

_Quant à moi, je ne mérite pas un ami tel que vous._

Il lui restait peu de temps. Alors que de froides ténèbres envahissaient lentement les bords de son champ de vision, le nain leva un regard ébloui vers son compagnon. 

\- Mes adieux, Maître Cambrioleur, déclara affectueusement le Roi en souriant. Retournez à vos livres, et à votre fauteuil.

A la pensée du hobbit vivant paisiblement le reste de sa vie dans son Smial confortable, le froid qui l’envahissait lui sembla moins mordant, comme chassé par une minuscule chaleur.  

\- Plantez vos arbres… Regardez-les pousser… Si plus de gens chérissaient leur maison plutôt que l’or amassé, ce monde n’en serait que plus joyeux.

\- Non ! Non, non, non ! Thorin! Je vous défends ! » se lamenta Bilbo.

La respiration du nain eut quelques saccades, avant de s’éteindre.

Lorsque Thorin Oakenshield, Roi Sous la Montagne, mourut dans les bras de son ami et quitta la Terre du Milieu, son cœur regorgeait de la lumière du soleil qui filtre à travers les feuilles des arbres.   

**_XXX_ **

Thorin flottait paisiblement dans une chaude et rassurante obscurité, bercé par des effluves de pierre immaculée.

 _« Thorin…_  » soupira une voix meurtrie de chagrin.  

_Qu’est-ce que …?_

C’était une pensée paresseuse et lointaine, qui s’élevait lentement de la douce chaleur.

Un puissant coup de tambour retentit, et, soudain, une brusque bourrasque de vent glacial fit s’abattre sur lui l’éclair d’un souvenir furtif, l’image d’un visage familier déformé par la peur.

_Fíli!_

Un nouveau coup de tambour fut frappé, accompagné d’une autre rafale, et d’une nouvelle douloureuse réminiscence. Son neveu, soulevé dans les airs par des mains pâles et griffues.

_Non !_

Se contorsionnant dans l’obscurité, Thorin se débattit dans la chaleur embryonnaire qui perdait progressivement son charme.  

 _« Cours ! »_ hurla Fíli, et lorsque le corps du prince chuta, Thorin crut sentir lui-même la lance froide le transpercer, déchiquetant sa poitrine. Des flammes s’élevèrent, une fumée l’entoura et le fit suffoquer.

_Kíli!_

Une image furtive. Kíli, gravissant à toute vitesse les marches enneigées.

Une autre image. Azog, surgissant dans un rugissement bestial pour bloquer la route de Thorin.

Une ultime image. Le cri déchirant d’une elfe se distinguant du capharnaüm insoutenable de la bataille, et Thorin sut. 

_Kíli…_

De ses ongles, il tenta de déchirer la chaleur qui l’étouffait désormais.

_« Vous oseriez voler ce qui m’appartient? »_

Le souvenir de l’or, exerçant son écœurant chant de sirène.

_« Jetez-le par-dessus le rempart ! »_

Des yeux apeurés le dévisageant, une peau fragile bleuissant sous l’étau de ses doigts. 

_Non…_

_Non !_

« - Bilbo !

Thorin se redressa brutalement, et repoussa les draps qui collaient à sa peau couverte de sueur. Désorienté, incapable de reconnaître le décor qui l’entourait, il descendit du lit et tenta d’éclaircir sa vision en clignant rapidement des yeux. La lumière du jour, dorée et chaleureuse, filtrait à travers de petites fenêtres rondes, et lorsqu’il se risqua à faire un pas en avant, le plancher lisse grinça sous ses pieds.

 _Comment, au nom de la Terre du Milieu… ?_   

Les souvenirs persistaient à embrumer son esprit. Fíli et Kíli à Ravenhill, Bilbo sur les remparts d’Erebor… Et les aigles tournoyant au-dessus de la Montagne Solitaire, tandis que le hobbit serrait sa main.  

_Suis-je… mort?_

Il tira précipitamment sur le col de sa chemise, tâtonnant fébrilement son thorax, mais trouva son torse indemne, et sa peau vierge de toute entaille. Tremblant, il tituba jusqu’à la fenêtre, et se débâtit avec le loquet avant de l’ouvrir à la volée.

Au dehors, de doux chemins de terre sinueux serpentaient entre de pittoresques petites maisons à demi enterrées dans le sol. En face de lui, une enseigne savamment ouvragée, aux bordures ornées de cordage, indiquait « Le Dragon Vert ».

\- La Comté ! murmura-t-il, avec incrédulité.

Quelques légers coups furent frappés à sa porte, et une voix s’éleva.

\- Maître Oakenshield?

Il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte, pour se retrouver face à un petit aubergiste corpulent qui serrait un morceau de parchemin dans sa main.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner si tôt, Maître nain, mais l’on m’a fait parvenir un message qui vous est destiné. Il est de la part d’un certain Gandalf le Gris, messire.

Le joyeux individu inclina la tête avant de tendre au nain le parchemin sur lequel son nom avait été écrit. Thorin, pétrifié, se contenta de fixer le semi-homme, qui s’agita nerveusement sous le regard intense du nain. 

\- Hem… Maître Oakenshield..?

Thorin saisit le document d’un geste raide, et tourna les talons pour aller s’asseoir au bord du lit.

\- Très bien… Si vous le permettez, je vais disposer, bon monsieur.

L’aubergiste quitta la pièce à reculons, et referma la porte derrière lui.

Thorin brisa le sceau de Gandalf et ouvrit la lettre. Les battements de son cœur étaient anormalement forts, et résonnaient comme un tambour à ses oreilles. Il savait pertinemment quelles informations la missive contiendrait. Il en avait reçu une identique, de longs mois auparavant, lorsqu’il avait quitté les siens à Ered Luin pour rencontrer sa Compagnie et leur hypothétique cambrioleur dans la Comté.

\- C’est impossible, murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha, et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Son esprit bouillonnait de questions dépourvues de réponses.

\- Il n’y a qu’un moyen d’en avoir le cœur net », déclara le Nain, déterminé.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la lettre, et remarqua avec une pointe d’humour détaché que Gandalf avait, à la suite de ses indications, décrit sa destination comme « facile à trouver ». 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et quitta le bourg en direction d’Hobbiton, là où se trouveraient les réponses qu’il cherchait.

**_XXX_ **

Thorin se tenait tapi dans l’ombre d’un arbre, à l’extérieur de Bag End. S’il était parvenu, cette fois-ci, à trouver son chemin sans encombres ni détours, il hésitait à présent à franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte verte et ronde, sur laquelle luisait la marque du sorcier.

Thorin Oakenshield n’avait jamais cru aux miracles. Pourtant, jamais la flamme d’espoir qui brûlait dans son cœur n’avait été aussi forte et aussi brûlante. Il frotta distraitement son torse à l’endroit où la lame de l’Orque Blanc s’était enfoncée, tout en essayant d’apercevoir l’intérieur du Smial à travers les fenêtres chatoyantes.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas lourds progresser le long de sentier, et retint une exclamation en apercevant Dwalin se diriger vers la porte et actionner la sonnette. En revanche, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque Bilbo Baggins ouvrit la porte, l’air abasourdi et vêtu d’un peignoir en patchwork. Dwalin jeta un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule, en direction de l’obscurité qui dissimulait Thorin, avant de reporter son attention sur le hobbit et de s’incliner stoïquement.  

« - Dwalin, à votre service », déclara le nain, en jaugeant la tenue de Bilbo du regard.

Thorin observa son cambrioleur resserrer les pans de son peignoir avec force bredouillements alors que Dwalin pénétrait dans l’habitation, et attendit que le hobbit confus eût refermé la porte pour tomber à genoux. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et il les ferma chastement.

 _Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle on m’a jugé digne de cette seconde chance,_ songea-t-il tandis que des larmes dévalaient ses joues, _je ne la gâcherai pas._

Lorsque le roi parvint à retrouver son sang-froid, Balin était arrivé et les échos des rires des deux frères mêlés aux babillages irrités de Bilbo parvinrent jusqu’à lui. Il faillit s’effondrer de nouveau lorsque vint le tour de Fíli et Kíli d’apparaître au détour du sentier. Kili assena un coup de coude à Fili pour rejoindre la porte et sonner en premier. En représailles, Fíli bouscula son frère, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Autant de coups de poignard dans le cœur de Thorin qui frissonna, assailli par le souvenir des yeux vides et sans vie du prince, lorsque la lame du Profanateur l’avait transpercé.

Les garçons entrèrent à leur tour, et Thorin chassa l’odieuse vision de son esprit en ébullition. Il redressa ses épaules de détermination au fur et à mesure que ses pensées s’éclaircissaient.  Sa terre natale pourrissait sous les profanations d’un serpent endormi, et cette fois-ci, songea-t-il, il ne décevrait ni sa famille, ni son royaume.

Gandalf et le reste de la Compagnie fermèrent la marche et prirent d’assaut la maison du hobbit en se massant sous le porche. Thorin ne put que sourire lorsque Bilbo ouvrit subitement la porte et que les nains tombèrent, entassés à ses pieds.

 _Je ne peux rien dire à personne,_ décida-t-il avec certitude _._ Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de trop modifier le cours des évènements ; trop de chemins pouvaient les mener à l’échec et à la mort. Mais lorsqu’il entendit les échos de réjouissances qui s’élevaient de la maison, Thorin fut piqué par le doute. Pourrait-il vraiment cacher la vérité à ses compagnons? _Je ne suis plus le même nain que lorsque j’ai frappé à cette porte pour la première fois_ , songea-t-il avec un sourire désabusé. Il était désormais conscient de ses torts et de ses faiblesses, et devait reconnaitre que la subtilité et la diplomatie n’étaient pas son point fort. 

Lorsque la chanson de la Compagnie toucha à sa fin, il prit une grande inspiration et l’avança dans la lumière. Après une légère hésitation, il leva le poing, s’arma de courage et frappa sur le bois fraichement repeint. Il modela son visage en ce qu’il espérait être une expression d’arrogance nonchalante suffisamment crédible, et le sorcier vint ouvrir la porte.

« - Gandalf, salua-t-il d’un signe de tête, tout en priant pour qu’aucun de ses tourments ne fut lisible sur les traits de son visage. Nous n’avons pas la même conception de ce qui est facile à trouver, mon ami.

Il franchit le seuil, amusé par le souvenir de l’irritation qu’il avait éprouvé en perdant son chemin, lors de sa première visite à Bag End. Tout en retirant son manteau, Thorin jeta des regards furtifs à Bilbo, et, bien malgré lui, ne put s’empêcher de constater à quel point leur aventure avait changé son ami. La fragile créature qui gigotait dans le hall d’entrée, embarrassée par son regard perçant, n’avait pas grand-chose en commun avec le compagnon d’armes ensanglanté qui avait veillé sur ses derniers instants. Même aux yeux de quelqu’un qui savait déjà tout.

\- Monsieur Baggins, je présume?

Thorin inclina la tête vers le hobbit, tout en confiant son manteau à Kíli.

\- Gandalf m’a informé que vous étiez un cambrioleur de grand talent.  

Par-dessus l’épaule de Bilbo, il entrevit Balin hausser un sourcil intrigué. _Trop poli_.

\- C- cambrioleur ?! couina le hobbit, avant d’ouvrir et de refermer la bouche sans qu’aucun son supplémentaire n’en sortit.

\- Bilbo Baggins, commença Gandalf, permettez-moi de vous présenter le meneur de notre Compagnie, Thorin Oakenshield.

\- Ma foi, il ressemble plus à un épicier qu’à un cambrioleur, plaisanta le nain, faisant ricaner les autres membres de la compagnie – il avait donc réussi à maquiller son affection en raillerie.

Le regard noir de Bilbo ne lui échappa pas, et il se détourna du hobbit vexé pour suivre les autres nains dans la salle à manger.

\- Chacun des Sept Royaumes a fait parvenir une missive à Ered Luin, déclara-t-il, lorsque tout le monde eut pris place.

Une rumeur réjouie parcourut l’assistance, et Dwalin fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Qu’en est-il des nains des Collines de Fer ? Est-ce que Dain est avec nous?

Thorin se remémora avec quelle douloureuse déception il avait appris que la Compagnie n’aurait pas le soutien des guerriers de Dain, et son amertume de devoir l’annoncer à ses compagnons. La chose ne lui parut pas plus facile la seconde fois.

\- Vous… vous effectuez une quête? Demanda la voix timide de Bilbo, par-dessus l’épaule de Gandalf.

Thorin remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé la première fois – une étincelle de curiosité, dans les yeux du hobbit. Et comme Gandalf étalait la fameuse carte sur la table, Bilbo se pencha, une bougie à la main, et Thorin refoula la vague déferlante des souvenirs. Erebor. Il se laissa distraire par les bavardages de l’assemblée, jusqu’à ce que Balin prononçât tout haut les inquiétudes qu’il savait présentes dans tous les esprits. 

\- Ce serait déjà tâche ardue avec une armée entière à nos côtés, mais si nous restons au nombre de treize… Et nous ne sommes ni les plus brillants, ni les plus invulnérables.

\- Je préfèrerais choisir chacun des nains ici présents plutôt qu’une armée entière des Collines de Fer pour m’accompagner, même si le choix m’était donné mille fois. Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous, et vous seuls, avez répondu présents lorsque je vous ai appelé.

Cette fois-ci, il ne commettrait pas l’erreur de laisser son orgueil l’empêcher d’exprimer sa gratitude à quelqu’un d’autre que Balin.

\- Loyauté, honneur et bravoure. Je ne saurais rêver mieux.

Mais le vieux nain à la chevelure blanche lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. S’il souhaitait rester à l’écart de tout soupçon, il lui faudrait prendre garde à ne pas s’avérer trop différent du nain que Balin avait connu à ce moment-là. Cependant, la fierté qui se lisait sur les visages de ses camarades et qui redressait la courbe de leurs dos valait à elle seule la peine d’avoir pris ce risque.

Brusquement, Kíli frappa la table de son poing.

\- De plus, s’exclama le prince, nous aurons un sorcier à nos côtés ! Gandalf a déjà dû tuer des dragons par centaines !

Thorin haussa un sourcil avec amusement en observant le sorcier être assailli d’une masse de nains excités qui le noyaient d’une avalanche de questions. Lorsque leurs chamailleries se muèrent en cris et exclamations, il se dressa et aboya en Khuzdul :

\- **<** **Silence ! >**

L’attention de chacun se reporta sur lui tandis qu’il rappelait l’importance de leur quête. La passion brillait dans leurs yeux, et accompagnait chacun de leurs gestes. _Mes amis_.

\- Tu oublies une chose, intervint Balin. La porte d’entrée est scellée, il n’y a plus aucun moyen de pénétrer dans la montagne. 

Gandalf se pencha en avant, un éclat de malice dans le regard.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas entièrement vrai, mon cher Balin.

Thorin ressentit la même pointe d’émerveillement en apercevant de nouveau la clé que le sorcier sortit de nulle part, et la saisit solennellement lorsqu’il la lui tendit. _Père_.

L’enthousiasme de Fíli à la révélation d’une possible entrée secrète fit sourire Thorin. Son neveu n’avait pas inventé l’eau tiède. En revanche, les spéculations de Gandalf à propos d’individus mieux placés pour lire la carte firent naître en lui une pointe de colère. _Fichus sorciers fouineurs et leurs herbivores d’amis._

\- La tâche qu’il faudra accomplir requiert une grande discrétion, et un tout aussi grand courage, affirma Gandalf, les yeux tournés vers Bilbo. 

Le pauvre hobbit ne put que fixer son ami d’un air égaré, tandis que celui-ci poursuivit :

\- Mais si nous nous montrons suffisamment prudents et avisés, je pense que nous avons une chance de parvenir à nos fins.  

\- C’est pourquoi il nous faut un cambrioleur ! s’exclama Ori, les yeux étincelants d’excitation.

 _Si jeune,_ pensa Thorin.

Bilbo, pour sa part, pâlit à l’entente du mot « cambrioleur » et se tourna vers Thorin.

\- Que – Non, non, non ! Il vous faut un professionnel, un expert !

Le hobbit leva des yeux implorants vers Gandalf.

\- Mais n’êtes-vous pas un expert, Maître Baggins ? demanda le roi, d’une voix douce contrastant avec un regard acéré qui cloua le semi-homme pataud sur place.

\- C’est un expert ! Il l’a dit ! renchérit Óin à son tour.

Bilbo détacha son regard de celui de Thorin

\- Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur ! s’indigna-t-il. Je n’ai jamais rien volé de ma vie ! 

\- J’ai bien peur de devoir donner raison à Monsieur Baggins, ajouta Balin. Il n’a pas l’allure d’un cambrioleur.

Thorin dut réprimer le désir de prendre la défense de Bilbo, alors que Dwalin renchérissait :

\- C’est vrai, les contrées sauvages ne sont pas un endroit pour les gentilshommes qui ne savent même pas se défendre.  

Les dents serrées, Thorin regarda les nains recommencer à se disputer avec une fougue grandissante jusqu’à ce que Gandalf se redressât brusquement.

\- Assez ! Si je vous affirme que Bilbo Baggins est un cambrioleur, alors cambrioleur il est ! gronda la voix du sorcier, et la pièce parut s’assombrir. Les hobbits ont une démarche remarquablement légère, et sont capables de passer inaperçus dans n’importe quelle situation. De plus, le dragon reconnaitra aisément l’odeur des nains, là où celle d’un hobbit lui sera totalement étrangère. Ce qui constitue un avantage non négligeable, vous n’en doutez pas.

Thorin croisa le regard de Gandalf lorsque le sorcier se rassit.  

\- Vous m’avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième membre de cette Compagnie, et j’ai choisi Monsieur Baggins. Les hobbits sont des créatures bien plus complexes qu’il n’y parait, et Monsieur Baggins a bien plus à offrir à cette Compagnie que chacun d’entre vous ne l’imagine ! Lui, y-compris.

 _Vous n’imaginez même pas,_ songea Thorin en levant les yeux au ciel pour masquer son sourire _._

\- Vous devez me faire confiance, acheva le sorcier en se penchant en avant.

\- Très bien, répondit le nain, ignorant les protestations de Bilbo. Je vais m’en remettre au semi-homme.  

A ces mots, Bilbo se figea, tandis que Gandalf et Balin le dévisagèrent.  

\- Donne-lui le contrat, enjoignit-il à Balin d’un ton bourru. _Cela s’annonce plus difficile encore que je ne le pensais._

Il prit soin d’éviter tout contact visuel avec les autres lorsque Balin tendit le contrat à Bilbo. _Je suis bien incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit aux membres de ma famille._ Il sentait le regard de Gandalf peser sur lui. Thorin se leva et s’appuya contre l’encadrement de la porte, les bars croisés, et étudia le plafond en attendant que Bilbo eut terminé de lire les termes du contrat.  

\- Incinération ?!

Incrédule, le hobbit se tourna vers les nains.

\- Oh, oui ! s’exclama Bofur, tout sourire. Le dragon, il réduira vos os en cendres en un battement de cils !

\- Tout va bien, mon gars ? S’enquit Balin en interceptant le regard mauvais que Thorin jeta à Bofur.

Les jambes de Bilbo vacillèrent, et le Roi poussa un soupir. _Qui pourrait croire que c’est le même hobbit qui affrontera l’Orque Blanc au nom de la lignée des Durin?_

Bofur continua à tourmenter le hobbit chancelant, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier, avec un « non ! » résolu, finît par s’effondrer. Instinctivement, Thorin rattrapa Bilbo par le bras. Si Bofur et quelques-uns des autres nains s’amusèrent de la sensibilité du hobbit, Balin lui, le scruta avec préoccupation, et Gandalf haussa un sourcil broussailleux. 

Thorin déposa le semi-homme inconscient au sol, en prenant soin d’avoir l’air dégouté. 

\- J’ose espérer que vous savez ce que vous faites, Gandalf, grogna-t-il en se composant une expression hostile. Je ne saurais être tenu responsable de ce qu’il adviendra de lui. »

Il enjamba Bilbo pour quitter la pièce et remarqua Fíli et Kíli qui échangeaient un regard intrigué. _Excellent, même ces deux idiots se doutent de quelque chose._

Finalement, Thorin se débrouilla bien mieux sans la présence de Bilbo et de ses neveux, et fut certain d’avoir réussi à endormir la méfiance de Balin. Il appréciait les paroles réconfortantes du vieux nain, bien que son estomac se retournât lorsque Balin mentionna l’or d’Erebor. 

« - Balin, commença-t-il, l’or n’a rien à voir avec cette quête. Les nuits douces et étoilées, les foyers chaleureux, la fierté des artisans qui exercent leur art et les réjouissances qui durent des jours entiers ; là est la raison de ce que nous faisons. Pour que les rires et les chants reviennent égayer les voix. C’est la conquête de notre maison et de notre terre, Balin. Je n’ai pas le choix.

Balin se leva et agrippa l’épaule de Thorin. La fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux était indubitable, et elle alluma une honte cuisante dans le cœur du Roi.

_Je ne suis digne d’aucune admiration._

\- Alors nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi, mon enfant, répondit Balin.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, jusque-là dissimulé par la lassitude résignée dont il avait fait preuve la fois précédente. 

\- Nous parviendrons à nos fins. »

Alors qu’il retournait dans la salle à manger, il surprit la conversation de Bilbo et Gandalf, qui discutaient dans le salon.

« - Je ne peux tout simplement pas partir à l’aventure sur un coup de tête, Gandalf ! Je suis un Baggins, de Bag End ! »

Le choc le fit trébucher sur un tapis. Ignorant le pouffement de Kíli, il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le semi-homme avait-il émis un refus aussi catégorique, la première fois? Et s’il avait déjà changé trop de choses ? Qu’allait-il se passer ? Que ferait-il si le hobbit ne venait pas ? Il chassa aussitôt cette dernière pensée de son esprit ; il préférait ne pas penser à la façon dont se terminerait leur aventure si Bilbo ne rejoignait pas la Compagnie.

Bilbo passa devant l’encadrement de la porte, et Balin commenta :

« - Il semblerait que nous soyons de nouveau dépourvus de cambrioleur. »

La compagnie se réunit devant l’âtre de la cheminée, et Thorin se laissa emporter par les chants et les souvenirs. Peu importe quel avait été le détour du destin qui avait réussi, par le passé, à convaincre le semi-homme de les suivre. Il allait devoir faire confiance à Bilbo, et espérer que ce dernier parviendrait à prouver quel remarquable hobbit il était.

Pour la seconde fois.

 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la traduction de cette fiction, si ce n’est un immense plaisir. Le Hobbit est l’œuvre de notre seigneur à tous, Tolkien. Quant à cette superbe fiction, elle est issue de l’imagination de la géniale TheLadyZephyr. Je ne suis, pour ma part, que la traductrice. 
> 
> Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens vers vous pour vous présenter le second chapitre de cette traduction, qui arrive beaucoup plus tard que je ne l’avais souhaité et prévu, mais je suis vraiment assommée de travail. Mais sachez que je trouve toujours un petit moment pour écrire, car ça reste toujours un plaisir et une échappatoire. Ce chapitre est assez court, mais j’essaierai d’être plus rapide pour le prochain. 
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, donc, nous en sommes encore à une sorte d’exposition de l’histoire, et l’intrigue va bientôt s’étoffer. Le récit commence déjà à diverger, Thorin démêle des quiproquos, répare les petites injustices qui avaient empoisonné la situation la première fois, mais il doit faire attention à ne pas trop changer le cours de l’histoire.
> 
> NOTE : Suite à une autorisation de traduction obtenue très récemment, un OS Bagginshield Post-BOTFA (oui, encore un) devrait voir le jour rapidement.

Le lendemain, la Compagnie s’éveilla aux premiers rayons du soleil. Bien que les nains ne firent aucun effort particulier pour être discrets, Bilbo resta inébranlablement plongé dans son sommeil. Tandis qu’ils rassemblaient leurs effets, Thorin remarqua parmi les  affaires un mouchoir soigneusement plié et brodé des élégantes initiales «  _B.B._ ». S’assurant que personne ne le regardait, il le glissa dans l’une des poches de son manteau.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour récupérer leurs montures et entamer leur périple à travers la Comté, malgré les successives tentatives de Thorin de les retarder. Son humeur devenait progressivement maussade, et l’irritation le gagnait au fur et à mesure que les beaux paysages défilaient sous leurs yeux. Voilà seulement un jour qu’ils étaient partis, et sa patience n’était déjà plus qu’un lointain souvenir. 

 Il laissa Gandalf ouvrir la marche et traîna à l’arrière du groupe, vexé que ses compagnons eussent cessé se préoccuper de lui dès lors que son humeur s’était dégradée. A croire que toute politesse de sa part était suspicieuse, et que ses colères n’était rien de plus que son état naturel. S’il modifiait trop le cours des choses ou bien que quelqu’un venait à découvrir son secret, il risquerait de perdre complètement le contrôle des évènements. Il le savait. Mais tenter de changer quoi que ce fut sans attirer les soupçons sur lui relevait, jusque-là, de l’impossible.

Thorin jeta un regard noir à Gandalf, à l’avant du groupe. Le sorcier était certainement déjà en train de comploter dans le but de les mener à Rivendell, alors _où était le maudit semi-homme_? Il ignora délibérément la petite voix qui lui chuchota, depuis un recoin de son esprit, que l’absence du hobbit était peut-être la cause de son humeur infecte. _Ne nous avait-il pas déjà rejoints, à ce moment-là ?_ Se questionna-t-il, tâchant de se remémorer les débuts de leur première aventure.

« - Attendez !

La vague de soulagement qui déferla en lui au son de la voix de Bilbo le mit mal à l’aise. Il marqua une halte, et fit tourner son poney pour regarder le hobbit se ruer vers eux.

\- Je l’ai signé ! Déclara Bilbo  en accourant.

Il hésita un instant devant Thorin avant de le dépasser pour tendre le contrat à Balin. Celui-ci examina le contrat pendant que le hobbit s’agitait nerveusement. Gandalf lui adressa un sourire radieux. 

\- Il semblerait que tout soit en ordre !  S’exclama Balin avec jovialité. Bienvenue parmi les membres de la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, Maître Baggins.

 _Enfin,_ songea Thorin _, quelque chose se déroule comme prévu dans cette maudite aventure._ Il sourit à Bilbo, amusé par le malaise que son expression causa au semi-homme.

\- Donnez-lui un poney. »

Sur ces mots, Thorin guida sa monture à l’avant du groupe. Les déblatérations et les glapissements de protestation que poussa Bilbo lorsque Fíli and Kíli l’installèrent sur une jument agirent comme un baume sur son humeur.

Les nains firent leurs paris moqueurs, et Thorin fut fier de la justesse avec laquelle Kíli devina la personnalité de leur nouveau cambrioleur.

Lorsque Bilbo s’aperçut de la disparition de son mouchoir, le nain tâtonna la poche dans laquelle il avait glissé le tissu. _Vous avez un si long chemin à faire, mon ami._

**_XXX_ **

La compagnie eut tôt fait de quitter la Comté, et la bonne humeur de Thorin persista, entretenue par la façon dont Bilbo vacillait entre le regret d’avoir quitté sa confortable maison, et cette sorte de détermination, silencieuse mais féroce, qui le caractérisait tellement mieux.

Ils s’arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans une clairière, au bord d’une falaise, pour bénéficier d’une vision étendue de leur entourage. Les nains s’activèrent à monter le camp, et au milieu de la cohue, Thorin aperçut Bilbo s’éloigner au travers de quelques arbres pour admirer le coucher du soleil. Il regarda autour de lui, et nota avec satisfaction que le reste du groupe était absorbé par son travail. Jusque-là, l’occasion ne s’était pas présentée d’aborder le hobbit seul.

Il se glissa silencieusement derrière le semi-homme, et demanda :

« - Que pensez-vous de votre aventure, jusqu’à présent, Maître Cambrioleur ?

Bilbo sursauta violemment, et Thorin sourit malicieusement tout en sondant l’horizon qui s’étendait devant eux.  

\- Euh, mon aventure? Répéta le hobbit en clignant des yeux, dérouté. C’est, eh bien… sympathique ?

\- J’ai trouvé quelque chose qui, je l’espère, rendra cet éreintant voyage plus supportable, annonça Thorin en brandissant le mouchoir de Bilbo.

Le soulagement qu’il put lire sur le visage de Bilbo était hilarant. Il dévisagea Thorin, stupéfait.

\- Comment avez-vous..? C’est à moi !

\- Je l’ai trouvé dans mes affaires. J’ai dû le glisser malencontreusement dans mon sac en le préparant.

Thorin ne parvint pas à se retenir plus longtemps de sourire. Fíli et Kíli passèrent devant eux, les bras chargés de bois pour le feu, et Thorin leur emboita le pas pour retourner au camp.

\- Peut-être cesserez-vous ainsi de constamment vous lamenter..? », Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, moqueur, au hobbit maniéré.

La nuit venue, ses neveux prirent le premier tour de garde, assis près de feu, tandis que les autres membres de la Compagnie installaient leurs couchages. Thorin tenta de se reposer, mais chacun de ses rêves était hanté par le souvenir de Fíli et Kíli à Ravenhill.

« - Des orques ?!

Le cri angoissé de Bilbo le réveillant en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Des coupe-gorges, ajouta Fíli, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Il y en aura des dizaines, là-bas... Les terres isolées grouillent de ce genre de vermine.

\- Ils attaquant durant la nuit, quand tout le monde dort, continua Kíli. Rapides et discrets, sans aucun cri. Juste une mare de sang après leur passage…

Bilbo se retourna pour scruter l’obscurité, les yeux agrandis d’effroi. Les neveux de Thorin gloussèrent, et la colère du roi explosa.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle? Demanda-t-il brusquement, l’ai grave.

Les visages des princes se décomposèrent.

\- Une rafle d’orques nocturne n’a rien d’une plaisanterie !

\- Ils ne pensaient pas à mal ! Intervint Bilbo, de façon si inattendue que les trois nains le dévisagèrent avec surprise.   

Si Fíli et Kíli eurent l’air interloqué, Thorin posa un regard noir sur le hobbit et fit un pas intimidant dans sa direction. _C’est bien trop tôt pour qu’il commence déjà à s’enhardir._ Bilbo se recroquevilla un instant devant le nain, mais se redressa bien vite pour soutenir son regard. La colère de Thorin s’évanouit alors aussi vite qu’elle était apparue, ne laissant derrière elle qu’un étrangement sentiment de vide, qui lui tordit inconfortablement l’estomac.  

\- C’est la vérité, renchérit timidement Kíli.

Thorin finit par réussir à se détacher des yeux de Bilbo et s’éloigna vers le côté opposé du camp. Les princes s’inclinèrent tous les deux vers le hobbit avec reconnaissance, et Bilbo se tortilla, embarrassé.

\- Ne faites pas attention à lui, mon gars, déclara Balin en observant le semi-homme d’un air songeur.  

Thorin tenta vainement d’interrompre Balin lorsque son vieil ami relata la sombre histoire honnie qui racontait à la fois la folie de son père, la mort de son grand-père, et la défaite d’Azog. Il fit face aux membres de la Compagnie, éprouvé par la douleur des souvenirs ressassés. 

\- Et l’orque blanc? demanda Bilbo. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Thorin ferma les yeux, laissant Balin répondre à la question du hobbit. _J’ai été aveuglément stupide._

**_XXX_ **

Tandis que la Compagnie poursuivait son périple vers l’Est, la pluie incessante et la perspective de se rendre à Rivendell firent de nouveau empirer l’humeur de Thorin. Lorsqu’ils atteignirent la ferme qu’il savait se situer près du camp des trolls, il considéra un moment l’idée de suivre le conseil de Gandalf et de continuer à progresser, mais se ravisa par crainte de croiser malencontreusement la route des monstres. Ainsi, au moins, il saurait où se trouvaient les créatures durant la nuit.  _Je dois simplement m’assurer que nous soyons de nouveau confrontés à eux_.

Gandalf les quitta subrepticement, comme il l’avait fait la première fois, et Thorin entreprit de monter le camp et de s’occuper de ses équipements.

Tandis que la nuit tombait, il s’installa sur un rocher pour examiner la carte d’Erebor, essayant de repérer les runes cachées à la lueur du clair de lune. Relevant brièvement la tête, il tiqua en réalisant que Bilbo n’était plus là. Il laissa échapper un juron, bondit sur ses pieds et traversa le campement sans perdre de temps.

« - Je vais voir ce que font les garçons », lança le nain par-dessus son épaule, à l’attention de Balin, avant de traverser les arbres. 

Il finit par repérer le trio à travers les broussailles, et leur conversation parvint jusqu’à lui.

« - Les trolls des Montagnes sont lents et bêtes. Vous êtes si petit, ils ne vous verront même pas ! Était en train de chuchoter Kíli.

_Je vois… C’était donc la raison pour laquelle notre hobbit s’était entrainé sur ces monstres._

\- Vous ne risquez rien ! Nous sommes juste derrière vous ! Continua son turbulent neveu d’une voix rassurante.

\- Si jamais vous avez des ennuis, imitez deux fois le cri de la chouette effraie, et une fois celui du hibou ! Renchérit Fíli.

-Arrêtez ! Souffla Thorin en se précipitant sur le trio.

En un sursaut, ses deux neveux se retournèrent pour lui faire face. La culpabilité suintait de chacun des traits de leurs visages.

\- Oncle Thorin !

\- Nous étions seulement -

\- Silence! Gronda Thorin à mi-voix. Allez chercher les autres au camp. Dites-leur de faire vite. 

Les princes acquiescèrent, penauds, avant de disparaître parmi les arbres.

Thorin intima le silence en pressant un doigt contre ses lèvres, et fit un signe de tête en direction des trolls. Bilbo ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, puis sembla se raviser et se contenta de soupirer en suivant Thorin qui progressait furtivement vers la lumière du feu de camp des créatures. Lorsqu’ils atteignirent la bordure du campement, l’un des monstres achevait de pousser les poneys dans un enclos de fortune. 

Le nain s’accroupit aussi bas qu’il put dans l’espoir de s’approcher un peu plus encore, mais fut brusquement interrompu lorsque Bilbo agrippa son épaule et le tira sans délicatesse derrière un arbre. Thorin dévisagea le semi-homme, abasourdi. Bilbo se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, avant de se pencher sur lui.

\- Vous faites plus de bruit qu’un Chubb éméché ! Lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille.

Silencieux, le roi se redressa d’un geste mal assuré, à la fois offensé et fier du hobbit.

\- Il faut sauver les poneys avant qu’ils ne les mangent, continua Bilbo à voix basse.

Thorin se pencha par-dessus l’épaule du hobbit pour scruter la pénombre. Aucun signe de leurs compagnons. Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur Bilbo, et prit sa décision.

\- Tenez, dit-il en détachant sa dague de sa ceinture pour la lui tendre. Vous allez couper la corde de l’enclos.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux.

\- Que… Non ! Thorin, je ne -

\- Monsieur Baggins, l’interrompit le roi.

Il se pencha en avant et plongea son regard dans celui du hobbit.

\- Vous en êtes capable. »

Bilbo le fixa avec tout autant d’intensité, semblant examiner chaque parcelle de son visage. Lentement, la peur se mua en détermination, et il hocha brièvement la tête. Le nain tendit le manche du couteau gravé de runes, que le hobbit saisit avant de se glisser subrepticement jusqu’à la clôture. Bilbo commença prudemment à trancher les cordes épaisses. Tandis que la lame coupait les liens un par un, Thorin retint son souffle, les yeux rivés sur le hobbit. Les battements affolés de son cœur résonnaient dans ses propres oreilles. Malheureusement, la dernière corde céda dans un puissant claquement, et trois têtes hideuses se tournèrent immédiatement vers le hobbit figé. Un avisant l’intrus, les trolls bondirent sur leurs pieds dans un même rugissement de colère, faisant fuir les poneys. Lorsque Bilbo se retrouva projeté au sol, Thorin se rua hors de sa cachette et brandit son arme vers les créatures. Mais l’un des trolls, dans un geste d’une rapidité insoupçonnée, parvint à saisir le hobbit.

« - Lâchez-le ! Gronda le roi, les traits déformés par la colère, les jointures de ses poings blanchissantes.

Le troll qui tenait Bilbo fronça les sourcils et émit un « Phwagh ! » dédaigneux.

\- Vous avez gâché notre dîner !

Bilbo se redressa brusquement dans la poigne du monstre, et planta la lame de Thorin dans la main colossale. Le troll poussa un cri perçant et jeta le hobbit sur Thorin. Tous deux s’écrasèrent au sol, et la violence de l’impact coupa le souffle de Thorin.

\- Ça m’a mordu ! cria le monstre avec hystérie.

Profitant de l’agitation, Thorin saisit Bilbo par la taille et se releva en titubant, entrainant le hobbit avec lui. Ils se précipitèrent vers la lisière des bois. Bilbo était encore sonné, la respiration sifflante, et trébucha plusieurs fois en se raccrochant à Thorin, un bras étroitement agrippé aux épaules du roi.

Soudain, les nains de la Compagnie jaillirent de l’obscurité dans une cacophonie de cris de guerre. Le fracas du métal et les rugissements des trolls s’élevèrent dans la nuit, tandis que Thorin relâchait Bilbo, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules du hobbit pour l’aider à se stabiliser.

\- Vous allez bien ? S’enquit-il d’un ton pressant, en s’effaçant sur le côté pour éviter Nori qui passa devant eux comme une flèche.

\- Oui, mais -

\- Restez ici ! Gronda le roi, avant de faire volte-face et de se jeter à son tour dans la mêlée.

Les nains tirèrent avantage de leur petite taille et de leur plus grande agilité, évitant aisément les attaques lentes des trolls et travaillant en parfaite coordination.  Mais bien qu’ils résistèrent beaucoup plus longtemps que Thorin ne l’avait espéré,  Kíli finit par être touché et heurta le sol avec un écœurant bruit sourd. Fíli, aussitôt distrait par la détresse de son frère, hésita une fraction seconde de trop et ne vit pas la main géante s’abattre sur lui.  

L’estomac de Thorin se retourna dans son ventre lorsque le plus gros des trolls maintint Fíli dans les airs, tirant cruellement sur ses bras.  

_Non._

La Compagnie se figea.

\- Baissez vos armes, gronda le troll, ou bien -

Soudain, la dague de Thorin fendit l’air dans un sifflement et alla se planter dans l’œil du troll. Hurlant de douleur, le monstre lâcha immédiatement Fíli pour agripper son visage blessé. Dwalin et Glóin bondirent sur le prince et se hâtèrent de le traîner vers le reste du groupe, sous les railleries des nains qui brandissaient férocement leurs armes. Les trolls chancelèrent, et un sang noir et acre éclaboussa le sol.

Thorin entrevit une ombre grise à travers les arbres, en direction de l’est. _Enfin !_ Songea-t-il avec soulagement, en remarquant les premières lueurs de l’aurore qui pointaient à l’horizon.  

\- Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! S’écria le magicien, en surgissant agilement sur l’énorme rocher qui bordait le campement.

Le troll blessé parvint à extirper la lame de son œil et la jeta au sol avant de se précipiter sur Gandalf, fou de rage. Un éclair de lumière blanche fendit alors le rocher en deux, et la lumière de jour envahit la clairière. Les trolls se contorsionnèrent violemment, en proie à une insoutenable agonie, tandis que le peau se durcissait et se craquelait. En quelques secondes, ce fut terminé ; ils étaient devenus pierre.

Les nains se laissèrent aller à une profusion de rires et de joie et Gandalf s’appuya contre son bâton, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres alors qu’il observait les statues des trolls.

\- Quel remarquable tir, Monsieur Baggins ! Félicita Balin, et l’attention générale se tourna sur Bilbo.

\- Au nom de la Terre du Milieu, où avez-vous appris à lancer un couteau comme ça ? Demanda Dwalin.

\- Bilbo, c’était impressionnant !

\- Superbe tir.

\- Fantastique !

\- Qui l’aurait cru, hein?

\- Z’avez sauvé le prince !

Kíli interrompit les éloges des autres nains en emprisonnant le hobbit embarrassé dans une étreinte de fer.  

\- Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Répéta-t-il inlassablement, sans remarquer que Bilbo se débattait pour respirer.

\- Laisse-le en paix, gros lourdaud, le réprimanda Fíli, tout sourire, en poussant son frère. Je vous suis reconnaissant, Maître Baggins, de m’avoir sauvé la vie.

Sur ces mots, le prince blond s’inclina profondément devant le semi-homme, qui s’agita avec embarras.

\- Oh, je, euh… Ce n’était rien, vraiment, je…

\- Où avez-vous forgé une telle adresse au tir, Maître Cambrioleur ? Demanda à son tour Thorin, en penchant la tête pour observer le hobbit. 

\- Eh bien, vous voyez, je… je pratique beaucoup le Conkers..? »

Le roi dévisagea Bilbo un instant, déconcerté, puis rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d’un rire profond et rauque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chubb : le nom d’une famille de hobbits qui n’est donc pas, je présume, réputée pour sa résistance à l’alcool.  
> Conkers : une sorte de jeu de tir qui se joue avec des marrons. Ça existe vraiment, c’est anglais, et pour les français qui lisent cette page, sachez que ça se pratique en France et en Dordogne particulièrement, d’après ce que j’ai lu. :)
> 
> Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire mes traductions, ça me touche énormément. Je vous invite à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite. C’est toujours adorable de laisser un mot à l’auteur aussi, qui est actuellement en train d’écrire la dernière partie de la trilogie et qui semble débordée. 
> 
> A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Après un délai d’environ six mois, et je m’en excuse, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction. Je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir fait autant attendre, mais entre la rédaction de mon mémoire et un stage dans un pays où je n’avais quasiment pas accès à Internet, je n’ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement ! En tout cas, le chapitre trois n’attend que vous, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

 

 

La Compagnie s’amassa de nouveau autour d’un Bilbo hébété, sous le regard amusé de Thorin, qui rejoignit Gandalf pour le saluer.

« - Vous avez pris votre temps pour nous rejoindre, Maître Sorcier, accusa le Roi. 

 _Trop occupé à manigancer avec les elfes, sans doute._  

\- Hmmph. Eh bien, il semblerait que mon cambrioleur ait fait preuves de beaucoup de ressources, en mon absence.

\- En effet, reconnut Thorin en ramassant son poignard ensanglanté pour le nettoyer.

Du coin de l’œil, il surveillait le soleil. Il avait la ferme intention d’atteindre la sécurité de Rivendell avant que les éclaireurs orques ne les surprennent.

\- Les créatures avaient certainement un antre dans les environs, déclara le Roi. Ils n’auraient pas pu voyager de jour.

\- Hmmm, approuva Gandalf en regardant pensivement autour de lui.

Le magicien ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais Thorin fit volte-face et rejoignit les autres.  

\- Dispersez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il. Trouvez la caverne des trolls.

Thorin se dirigea aussitôt vers les bois, tout en prenant soin d’avoir l’air de ne pas savoir où il allait. _Ce sera bon d’avoir de nouveau Orcrist en main_.

Bilbo s’excusa auprès des princes pour trottiner à la suite du Roi, qui ralentit brièvement sa cadence pour laisser le hobbit le rattraper. Ils marchent silencieusement quelques instants, puis, au bout d’un moment, Thorin détacha sa dague de sa ceinture et tendit l’arme gainée à son compagnon. 

\- Là. Il serait plus avantageux pour la Compagnie que vous soyez armé, expliqua-t-il abruptement.

\- Oh, fit doucement Bilbo, saisissant l’arme avec soin. Merci, Thorin.

Thorin se contenta de renifler en guise de réponse, tandis qu’une étrange sensation lui serrait soudainement la poitrine.  Lorsqu’une odeur putride envahit ses narines, il fit une halte. Ils avaient trouvé l’antre des trolls.

\- Excellent, se réjouit le nain en s’approchant de l’entrée nauséabonde. Maître Baggins, pourriez-vous-

Il se figea en plein mouvement, chacun de ses muscles paralysé. A quelques mètres, une poignée de pièces jaunes éparses scintillait doucement à la lueur de l’aube.  

_De l’or._

Les yeux de Thorin remontèrent lentement la piste jusqu’à l’entrée de la caverne.

_Des montagnes d’or._

\- Hmm ? répondit Bilbo.

Le hobbit s’arrêta à côté de lui, et son regard navigua du Roi à l’orifice de la caverne. Avisant l’état du nain, il se précipita devant lui, les yeux écarquillés d’inquiétude.

\- Thorin ?

Dans un frisson, le Roi ferma les yeux et vacilla légèrement en arrière. Bilbo l’attrapa aussitôt  par les épaules pour le stabiliser.

\- Thorin ! S’exclama-t-il, avant de se tourner en direction du campement. Gandalf! Balin! Héla-t-il, la voix empreinte de panique.

\- Je vais bien, je vais bien, finit par articuler Thorin, secouant la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?!

\- Ce… ce n’est rien.

\- « Rien ? » S’indigna Bilbo en secouant légèrement les épaules du Roi.

\- Il m’arrive d’être… parfois… étourdi, murmura-t-il.

Levant les yeux, il accrocha le regard du hobbit et essaya d’avoir l’air rassurant.

\- Etourdi ? Répéta Bilbo, incrédule.

Le Roi tendit une main et enserra à son tour le bras de Bilbo.

\- S’il vous plaît, implora-t-il. Ne dites rien à personne.

\- Mais… Je… Très bien ! Finit par céder le hobbit, contrarié, avant de relâcher les épaules de Thorin pour croiser les bras.

\- Merci, répondit le nain avec un chaleureux sourire.

\- Oh, taisez-vous donc, rétorqua le hobbit.

Cependant, il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Allons-nous y entrer ?

Thorin rassembla son courage.

\- Oui.

_Rentrer. Récupérer les armes. Sortir._

Prenant une dernière inspiration, il pénétra dans la caverne d’un pas décidé, secrètement reconnaissant d’avoir Bilbo qui trottinait à ses côtés. Les pièces d’or teintaient sous ses pieds, doux murmures dans ses oreilles, mélodie tout juste perceptible.

Subitement, la voix de Bilbo perça à travers le maléfique chant de l’or.

\- Phwaaghh, quelle odeur abominable ! Toussa le hobbit.

\- En effet, approuva Thorin. Voyez si vous trouvez quelque chose qui pourrait être utile.

De son côté, il se dirigea tout droit vers les armes elfiques et ramassa Ocrist et Glamdring. Qu’il était bon de sentir à nouveau le Fendoir à Gobelin entre ses mains. _Quand je pense que j’ai bien failli la refuser…_

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à Bilbo, qui fouillait une autre partie de l’antre.

\- Rien d’intéressant, répondit le semi-homme en jetant un calice doré par-dessus son épaule.

La scène fit naître un sourire triste sur les lèvres de Thorin. _Si seulement mon cœur était ne serait-ce qu’à demi aussi pur que le vôtre, petit cambrioleur._

\- Venez. Quittons cet endroit fétide.

Tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, le regard de Thorin accrocha la garde familière d’une arme ensevelie sous un amas d’immondices. _Ah, je ne dois pas oublier l’épée du hobbit_.  Il hésita un court instant avant de s’agenouiller pour dégager la dague elfique ; l’idée d’équiper Bilbo d’une lame forgée par les elfes laissait dans sa bouche un étrange arrière-goût désagréable.

Puis, lorsqu’ils franchirent la sortie de la caverne et que le soleil illumina le visage de Thorin, les dernières brumes causées par la fièvre du trésor s’évaporèrent de son esprit. Il tendit Dard à Bilbo.

\- Tenez, déclara-t-il. Continuez ainsi, et vous aurez bientôt autant de lames que Fili.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, protesta Bilbo, gêné. Je n’ai jamais touché à une épée de ma vie. 

\- Mieux vaut l’avoir et n’en faire aucun usage,  répondit Thorin, que d’en avoir besoin et de s’en trouver dépourvu. »

Brièvement, il se rappela Bilbo filant à travers la brume en un cri de guerre, sa lame scintillant de bleu.

Le hobbit finit par acquiescer avec réticence, avant d’attacher Dard à sa ceinture, aux côtés de la dague de Thorin.  Alors, le Roi tourna les talons et ouvrit la voie pour les reconduire au reste de la Compagnie, irrationnellement satisfait de voir le semi-homme porter une lame naine accrochée à sa hanche.

Thorin, d’un chapelet d’ordres brefs, rassembla le reste de la troupe qui récupéra aussitôt les équipements et les poneys avant de reprendre la route.  Le moindre vagabondage était aussitôt réprimandé. La Compagnie voyagea rapidement, les conversations limitées au strict minimum, de crainte d’attirer les foudres du Roi. Gandalf marmonnait dans sa barbe tandis qu’ils progressaient, et Thorin était à peu près certain d’avoir perçu les mots « nains » et « têtes de mules » à plusieurs reprises.  Au bout d’un moment, le magicien avança son cheval à la hauteur du poney du Roi.

« - Thorin, commença-t-il. Nous devrions rejoindre la Vallée Cachée.

Thorin se contenta de grogner en réponse, scrutant la campagne environnante et guettant les redoutés hurlements de wargs.

\- Les elfes pourraient nous aider ! Insista Gandalf. Le Seigneur Elrond est l’une des seules personnes de la Terre du Milieu à pouvoir, à ma connaissance, lire les runes de cette carte !

\- Très bien, coupa Thorin.

\- Ce serait pure folie que de refuser son aide alors que nous sommes si proches de sa maison !

\- Très bien ! Rugit Thorin.

Gandalf ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour répliquer mais s’interrompit abruptement, toisant le nain d’un œil aiguisé.

\- Ouvrez donc la voie, aboya le Roi, mais pressons. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne cet endroit. 

Comme si ses mots les avaient provoqués, une série de hurlements bestiaux retentit aussitôt au loin. Thorin jura en Khuzdul.

\- Des Wargs ! cria-t-il pour avertir la Compagnie qui accéléra aussitôt, dégainant flèches et lames. 

\- Quoi ? Couina Bilbo depuis le milieu de la troupe, où il chevauchait entre les princes.

\- Restez près de moi, Bilbo ! Intima Fíli d’un air tendu.

Le prince blond dirigeait son poney à l’aide de ses genoux, ses deux épées brandies.   

Le claquement d’une branche brisée retentit, et un warg chargea le groupe à travers les sous-bois. Une flèche de Kíli atteignit la bête entre les deux yeux, et Glóin se pencha pour l’achever d’un coup de hache. La Compagnie resserra les rangs, tandis que les poneys s’agitaient nerveusement.

Brusquement, un second warg surgit d’entre les arbres et passa devant Gandalf pour se ruer sur le poney de Fíli.

Thorin tira violemment sur ses rênes, força son poney affolé à se rapprocher et frappa la créature.  Sous la force de l’impact, Fíli avait roulé au sol et le poney de Bilbo se cabra à son tour, projetant le hobbit à terre. Le warg se dégagea et griffa le poney affolé du semi-homme au flanc. Tandis que le petit cheval prenait la fuite, Dwalin fit tournoyer son marteau de combat et, dans un rugissement bestial, l’abattit sur la tête du warg.

\- Des éclaireurs ! s’exclama le guerrier.

\- La horde ne doit pas être loin ! déclara Thorin, avant de tendre la main à son neveu pour l’aider à prendre place sur son poney, derrière lui. Nous devons faire vite ! Gandalf, conduisez-nous à Rivendell !

Kíli souleva un Bilbo frémissant par son sac à dos et l’installa devant lui.

\- Mais… et Myrtille ? demanda le hobbit, visiblement bouleversé.

\- Elle s’en sortira. Allez ! cria Kíli avant de s’élancer au galop à la suite de la Compagnie.  

\- Par ici ! s’exclama Gandalf en les entrainant en travers les arbres.

Thorin intima à son poney d’accélérer ; malgré le poids supplémentaire de Fíli, le robuste animal obéit.  Autour d’eux, la forêt commençait à s’éclaircir. Le Roi réalisa alors que le magicien les redirigeait vers la grande route de l’est, et non vers le passage caché qu’ils avaient emprunté au cours de leur premier voyage.

Alors qu’ils cavalaient le long du chemin, la horde d’orques les rattrapa dans un tonnerre de hurlements et de rugissements. Ils virèrent aussitôt vers l’est, aveuglés par les montagnes de poussière que soulevaient les poneys dans leurs mouvements. L’une des créatures parvint à barrer la route du poney d’Ori, les mâchoires géantes manquant de peu le jeune nain avant que le poney ne parvienne à la contourner, ses puissantes jambes grattant le sol.

\- **Avancez !** hurla Thorin en Khuzdul.

\- Bilbo, prenez les reines ! ordonna Kíli.

Sans attendre, le jeune prince se dressa sur ses étriers et saisit son arc. Les flèches du nain atteignirent l’un des orques à la carotide, et son corps fut aussitôt piétiné par ses compagnons en charge.  

\- Quelque chose arrive par devant ! signala Dwalin depuis la tête du groupe.

Thorin se retourna juste à temps pour voir Radagast le Brun et son traineau tiré par des lièvres filer à la rencontre des nains.

\- Gandalf ! s’exclama le magicien brun en effectuant un demi-tour serré.

Le traineau se souleva dans son élan et percuta un petit warg avant de rattraper la Compagnie d’une brusque accélération des lièvres.  

\- Radagast! répondit Gandalf. Que diable faites-vous ici ?!

\- Je vous cherchais, une chance pour vous ! Je vais tenter de vous débarrasser d’une partie d’entre eux, puis je vous rejoindrai dans la vallée !  

\- Radagast, attendez ! S’écria de nouveau Gandalf, mais le petit homme faisait déjà pivoter son traineau tout droit en direction des orques. 

\- Ha ha! Entonnait déjà le petit magicien. Venez m’attraper !  

Les lapins firent un brusque écart sur le côté du sentier, puis un autre, sautèrent par-dessus un fossé et dépassèrent la horde.  Le traineau percuta l’orque meneur et le fit chuter de son warg, et plusieurs cavaliers firent demi-tour pour poursuivre Radagast, vociférant avec fureur en langue noire. Les nains, eux continuaient de galoper, les flèches de Kíli éclaircissant les rangs des orques. Malgré tout, les wargs les rattrapaient rapidement.

\- Thorin, la rivière ! Héla Fíli dans le dos de son oncle, et Thorin se coula contre l’encolure de son poney, lui intima d’accélérer encore.  

\- La Bruinen! S’écria Gandalf. Nous devons traverser le gué !

Soudain, un fier et clair son de corne retentit au-dessus du chaos général, et des cavaliers elfes surgirent à travers les arbres.  Des flèches volèrent tandis que les élégantes lames pourfendaient les créatures, et la Compagnie ralentit rapidement sous l’initiative de Thorin.

\- **Aux armes !** » Hurla Thorin en sautant de son poney. Epaulé de ses neveux, il se jeta dans la mêlée, Orcrist brandie. 

Avec l’aide des elfes, ils prirent rapidement le dessus sur les orques, et les rares survivants prirent bientôt la fuite entre les arbres. Thorin promena son regard sur la Compagnie, s’attardant sur un Bilbo visiblement rassuré qui se tenait près de Kíli, tenant la dague de Thorin dans une main et Dard dans l’autre. A son grand soulagement, personne ne semblait blessé. 

« - Laissez-moi parler, murmura Gandalf au Roi tandis que le Seigneur Elrond s’avançait vers eux. 

\- Gandalf ! Salua joyeusement l’elfe.

\- Seigneur Elrond, répondit affectueusement le magicien.

S’inclinant légèrement, il ajouta quelques mots en langage elfique. Thorin, de son côté, renifla de dédain devant le spectacle des deux amis qui continuaient de converser, agacé par le regard admiratif que Bilbo leur portait. Puis, le Seigneur Elrond reporta son attention sur eux, s’exprimant de nouveau en langage commun :

\- C’est étrange que des orques s’approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, les a attirés par ici. Il semblerait que nous ayons découvert qui, déclara l’elfe en baissant les yeux vers les nains, d’un air dédaigneusement amusé qui fit hérisser Thorin.

\- Bienvenue, Thorin, fils de Thrain, salua Elrond.

\- Seigneur Elrond, répondit Thorin avec raideur, son hostilité néanmoins bridée par le fait qu’il savait déjà toute l’aide que l’elfe allait leur apporter. Je vous remercie de nous avoir épaulés.   

Elrond inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Vous avez l’allure de votre grand père, dit-il. Bien qu’il semble que vous soyez plus enclin à la diplomatie.

La colère Thorin se réveilla aussitôt et il fit un pas en avant, accompagné des exclamations outrées de la Compagnie.

\- Vous avez également toute ma gratitude, intervint Gandalf en se plaçant entre eux.  Voilà de nombreux jours que nous voyageons, et nous sommes fort las. Si vous nous autorisiez à abuser de votre hospitalité, nous vous serions bien plus reconnaissants encore.

Elrond sourit, avant d’offrir les mêmes paroles de bienvenue qu’il leur avait accordées lors de la -première quête. Alors que Thorin bouillonnait, Glóin s’indigna :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? Est-ce qu’il vient de nous insulter ?!

\- Non, coupa Thorin avant de se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait. Il vient de nous inviter à dîner.  

Gandalf et Elrond le dévisagèrent, surpris.

\- En effet, fit doucement Elrond, scrutant longuement Thorin avant de se retourner pour monter gracieusement sur son cheval. 

 _Je suis un idiot,_ songea Thorin alors que la Compagnie montait de nouveau, Fíli rejoignant Kíli sur son poney.

\- Avez-vous besoin d’une monture, petite créature ? Offrit l’un des elfes à Bilbo.

\- Non, interrompit brusquement Thorin sans laisser le temps à Bilbo de répondre, ses yeux lançant des poignards à l’elfe.

Le nain conduisit Bilbo à son poney et l’aida à grimper avant de prendre place derrière lui, sur la selle. Ils chevauchèrent le long de la colline jusqu’à la rivière,  les poneys hirsutes des nains trottant aux côtés des chevaux des elfes, gracieuses créatures aux longues jambes. Bilbo hoqueta de stupeur lorsque la maison elfique entra dans leur champ de vision, et se tortilla autant qu’il put pour admirer la vue, entravé par les bras de Thorin qui tenait les rênes. Ses yeux brillaient d’émerveillement.

\- Restez immobile, murmura Thorin lorsqu’ils traversèrent le pont étroit.

\- C’est magnifique ! Souffla Bilbo, et le Roi renifla dédaigneusement. 

\- Vous êtes facilement impressionnable, Monsieur Baggins. Tout cela n’est rien, en comparaison aux splendeurs d’Erebor. 

\- Vraiment ? » Répondit Bilbo, en se tournant pour lever un regard amusé vers le nain.

Thorin fut dispensé de répondre par Elrond, qui les invita à descendre de leurs montures et à suivre un elfe jusqu’à leurs appartements. A chaque fois que Thorin se tournait vers Elrond, il lui semblait surprendre le regard du Seigneur elfe sur lui.  _Il se demande probablement comme un nain en est venu à connaitre la signification d’un salut Sindarin,_ pensa-t-il, se laissant volontiers tomber sur le confortable lit de la chambre qu’on lui avait attribuée. _Si je n’apprends pas très vite à tenir ma langue, je vais au-devant de beaucoup d’ennuis._

**_XXX_ **

Lorsque la Compagnie se fut reposée et se fut débarrassée de la saleté accumulée au cours du voyage, elle rejoignit le Seigneur Elrond pour le dîner particulièrement déconcertant qui les attendait.  Pendant que l’elfe leur relatait l’histoire de leurs lames, Thorin entrevit Bilbo inspecter Dard, et sourit à cette vision. Il évita l’intrusive curiosité d’Elrond quant à leur quête, et l’abandonna à la compagnie de Gandalf pour rejoindre les autres nains.

Malgré la musique désespérément elfique, Thorin se surprit à se détendre, observant ses neveux badiner, le sourire aux lèvres. _Je ne reculerai devant rien pour vous sauver_. Une pointe d’irritation vint cependant entacher sa bonne humeur lorsqu’il repéra Bilbo en train de discuter aimablement avec deux elfes.  Il se fraya un passage jusqu’au trio, et les rejoignit au moment où les deux elfes gloussaient d’un rire mélodieux en réponse au trait d’esprit que Bilbo venait très certainement de partager avec eux.

« - Vous nous honorez, petit hobbit, dit l’un d’entre eux. Nous sommes enchantés que vous teniez notre maison en si haute estime.

-Dites-moi, continua l’autre, comment cela se fait-il qu’un semi-homme porte une dague frappée du sceau royal de Durin ?

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas, interrompit brusquement Thorin en se plaçant à côté de Bilbo.  

\- Nous ne souhaitions offenser personne, Maître Nain, intervint le premier elfe, le regard étincelant. 

\- Thorin ! Souffla Bilbo entre ses dents, alors que le Roi ouvrait la bouche pour renchérir de nouveau.  

Le nain capitula et se contenta de croiser les bras, défiant les elfes d’un œil noir. Les deux créatures échangèrent quelques phrases en Sindarin, leurs regards se promenant entre le nain et le hobbit avec des sourires grandissants. Etrangement, Thorin se sentit mal à l’aise face à cette inspection, et plus encore lorsque Gandalf perçut des bribes de leurs propos et se tourna aussitôt vers eux. Bilbo se confondit en excuses auprès des elfes, et lorsqu’il entraina le Roi d’une main d’un son épaule, le magicien haussa les sourcils d’un air spéculatif. 

\- C’était très grossier », le réprimanda Bilbo avec la douceur qui lui était propre, et Thorin détacha brusquement son regard de celui de Gandalf pour retourner à table.

Après le dîner, Elrond conduisit Gandalf, Thorin, Balin et Bilbo au balcon baigné dans la lumière des étoiles, et chercha de nouveau à en apprendre plus sur leur quête.

« - Pour l’amour du ciel Thorin, montrez-lui la carte ! S’impatienta Gandalf.

\- Il s’agit de l’héritage de mon peuple, rétorqua Thorin, encore rancunier des commentaires que l’elfe avait eus au gué.

\- La peste soit des nains et de leur entêtement ! marmonna Gandalf avec humeur, mais ses yeux braillaient de malice. 

\- Bilbo, interpella soudain le sorcier, et le hobbit sursauta. Le Seigneur Elrond est l’une des seules personnes de toute la Terre du Milieu à être en mesure de déchiffrer notre carte. Pensez-vous que nous devrions la lui montrer ?

Le hobbit en resta bouche bée et l’expression de Thorin devint orageuse.

\- Euh… Eh bien… Si c’est là notre seule solution… » Bégaya le semi-homme, jetant un regard navré à Thorin.

Grinçant des dents et ignorant les protestations de Balin, Thorin tendit la carte au Seigneur elfe. La lecture de la carte se déroula approximativement de la même façon que la première fois, à l’exception de l’humeur de Thorin qui était encore plus massacrante, et de celle de Gandalf qui semblait incroyablement satisfait de lui-même, pour une obscure raison.

Thorin, Balin et Bilbo rejoignirent ensuite les autres nains de la Compagnie, qui, de fort bonne humeur, étaient occupés à faire rôtir des saucisses tirées de leurs sacs. 

« - Tenez-vous prêts, ordonna Thorin après avoir vérifié qu’aucune oreille pointue n’était à portée d’ouïe. Nous partons cette nuit. »

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour aujourd’hui ! J’espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous invite à me laisser un petit mot pour en discuter ! A très bientôt !


End file.
